


Nosso segredo de Natal

by 80s



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cdf0, cdflopinhos, i think, secret night meetings, they are in love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80s/pseuds/80s
Summary: Minseok e Chanyeol têm um segredo. Um segredo que não machuca ninguém, um momento deles, um lugar deles, um código deles e um sentimento deles. É noite da Véspera de Natal e Minseok está ansioso outra vez, aguardando o momento que Chanyeol dará o sinal, talvez o segredo deles se torne dois, ou três, nessa mesma noite.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Nosso segredo de Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que se apaixonem pelos dois como eu me apaixonei.

Apesar de já estar com tudo pronto para dormir, com as meias aconchegantes, o pijama quente e duas camadas de cobertores, Minseok continuava acordado, não apenas isso, mas com o coração batendo acelerado e a mente ativa viajando nas possibilidades. Lá fora, a neve que antes caía fina agora dava uma trégua, teve sorte de não ser uma noite de tempestades, o frio e umidade entrando pela janela propositalmente aberta. Minseok não estava sozinho no quarto, em dias comuns o dividia com mais três garotos, mas com o recesso de inverno, dois deles haviam desocupado seus lugares e visitado suas famílias. De repente as luzes se apagaram em todo o prédio, as luzes da rua seguindo o mesmo destino, e o toque soou, Minseok, experiente como era, soube disfarçar a agitação e segurou o impulso de começar a contar os minutos. 

O toque era como o soar do sino da igreja, ditava horário para tudo, para acordar, comer, estudar, dormir. Era estridente, durava apenas alguns instantes, e sempre deixava Minseok com um ressoar na cabeça por minutos, considerando a quanto tempo convivia com o toque, deveria já ter se acostumado com o som, assim como seu corpo havia se acostumado com os horários — nas férias, seu relógio biológico não falhava, o que deixava seus pais orgulhosos de si mesmos por o terem mandado para a Academia tão jovem. 

Era ótimo para o futuro, e na verdade Minseok ficava bem satisfeito em acordar de manhã cedo, ainda que não precisasse estudar. Produtividade, tempo, e o calor ameno das manhãs, se sentia bem ao poder aproveitar o canto dos pássaros na casa de verão da família, o bosque enorme deixando a imaginação fértil criar mil e uma histórias. Sentia fome nos horários certos para um lanche, não comia mais do que o necessário para sentir fome no almoço, dormia sem que precisasse de leite quente e se sentia inquieto se não pegasse ao menos um livro para ler durante a tarde.

Naquele ano, porém, as coisas se tornaram um pouco diferentes para Minseok, quando ao chegarem afobados e corados das férias de verão, com novas histórias para substituir as que já haviam se tornado velhas, um novo rosto — com histórias fresquinhas para contar — se juntou a eles. Park Chanyeol, aluno transferido do Internato Para Meninos São Tomás de Aquino, foi capaz de bagunçar seu relógio infalível e preciso em um tempo muito menor do que foi necessário para que o regulasse. 

Park Chanyeol era um garoto mais alto que a maioria, de sorriso fácil e conversa mais fácil ainda, e se tornou, em poucas semanas, um dos garotos mais populares da Academia Para Garotos São Agostinho e, assim, não falhou em se aproximar de Minseok. Sonhador, artístico, engenhoso. Era diferente não apenas de Minseok, mas de qualquer outra pessoa que ele já havia conhecido e de qualquer aluno que já colocou os pés naquela instituição, até mesmo os professores se afeiçoaram ao garoto e a seu jeito de pensar e agir.

Já Minseok era um garoto tímido e pequeno em altura, praticava esportes, estava no clube de ciências, no jornal da escola e era ainda um membro recorrente do Sábado do Tricô, oferecido pelas freiras. Era bom em muitas coisas, mas não era excepcional em nenhuma. Apesar dos diversos clubes e a boa quantidade de anos que estudava na Academia, Minseok era invisível em nome, chegava despercebido e ia embora com poucas despedidas. Sua imagem estava, de fato, gravada na mente de muitos estudantes, mas era sempre "o garoto bochechudo do time de futebol", "o baixinho do jornal" ou ainda "o de sorrisinho", isso apenas quando era necessário que se referissem a ele, o que também não acontecia com tanta frequência assim.

Chanyeol se sentiu atraído até Minseok assim que colocou os olhos nele no primeiro dia de aula, pelo menos é o que ele o segredou na primeira vez que fizeram o que estavam prestes a repetir, quando começaram seu pequeno segredo. Diz ele que só criou coragem para se aproximar, e decidiu que não era mais uma questão de querer e sim de necessitar, quando, depois de efetivamente seguir Minseok até o Sábado de Tricô, viu seu rosto concentrado tentando desfazer um ponto errado, o jeito com que ele conversava com as freiras e como elas o amavam. Pensou consigo que, se as  _ freiras _ amavam Kim Minseok, quem era ele para não amar? Minseok ficou vermelho, quente e com o estômago em festa quando ouviu aquela palavra.

Isso há quatro meses, e no momento Minseok estava de olhos obedientemente fechados, escutando a sempre barulhenta academia cair em silêncio, o coração ressoando no ouvido. Ouvia o ronco leve do colega de quarto, alguma cantiga de Natal muito ao longe, os passos pesados do inspetor que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Ele chegaria no quarto de Minseok exatos dezesseis minutos depois do toque, dez minutos após a visita Minseok receberia seu sinal.

Era arriscado, sempre com a preocupação de serem pegos. Mas era um dos poucos momentos deles, só deles, sem professores, colegas, inspetores, freiras. Minseok podia ser ele mesmo na presença de Chanyeol, e Chanyeol nunca foi uma pessoa diferente.

Nas primeiras noites, Minseok ficava com medo, às vezes recebia o sinal e não ia, fingia cair no sono até cair de verdade. No dia seguinte, lidava com as olheiras pesadas de Chanyeol e sua cara emburrada, seu lado marrento aflorava. Houve vezes que nenhum sinal foi dado, e Minseok foi o insone, não saber se haviam sido descobertos, se Chanyeol pegou no sono, ou ainda, se o sinal na verdade foi dado, mas ele piscou bem na hora e não viu.

Os passos se tornaram próximos, Minseok tratou de regular a respiração e garantir que o corpo todo estivesse coberto. Teria que admitir que passar despercebido pelo inspetor não era apenas mérito seu, Sr. Kim gostava mesmo era de sentar na poltrona e assistir aos filmes noir que passavam no seu canal favorito, e começavam às 23h, o que o obrigava de certa forma a passar os olhos da maneira mais atenta possível em apenas cinco segundos bem calculados. Seguindo seu ritual de sempre, abriu a porta, enfiou a cabeça para dentro de sobrancelha já franzida, meio que olhou cada cama, fechou a porta, esperou mais meio instante e então seguiu para o próximo quarto.

Soltou a respiração quando os passos se tornaram inaudíveis. Nada, nada mesmo, poderia dar errado naquela noite, era véspera de Natal e eles estavam planejando há dias. Minseok gostava de fingir que não era nada demais, gostava de criar essa realidade na cabeça em que ele e Chanyeol eram  _ bons amigos _ que gostavam de se aventurar à noite por aí, uma realidade que criou e que usava de âncora em momentos como aquele, momentos em que não conseguia explicar o porquê de sentir o coração acelerar a ponto de deixar a própria respiração entrecortada. Não conseguia explicar o suor, o sorriso, a impaciência em esperar apenas mais alguns minutos. Minseok usava essa realidade para que não se entregasse  _ demais _ a ideia de Chanyeol.

Levantou devagar, as meias macias apoiando no chão frio de madeira, a cama rangeu uma vez, seus olhos voaram para a cama do outro lado do quarto, estava seguro. Tirou seu casaco que esquentava debaixo das cobertas, fechando o zíper até o queixo, então o cachecol e os sapatos de debaixo da cama.

A mochila que mantinha ao lado da cabeceira veio logo em seguida, a abriu para conferir se tudo estava como havia deixado, passando os olhos uma vez, e então duas. Só queria ter certeza de que tudo estava perfeito, os cobertores, os lanchinhos que sempre ficava encarregado de levar, e seu presente. Abraçou a mochila contra o peito e esperou, o relógio na parede agora muito audível, cada segundo soando alto no quarto. 

Esperou cinco minutos, que logo se transformaram em dez e então Minseok começou a se preocupar, sempre foram exatos dezesseis minutos, não mais, não menos. Chanyeol havia pegado no sono e o deixado a ver navios? A ansiedade e animação começaram a se embolar uma na outra, afundando até a garganta, até o estômago. Minseok imaginou que se ele acabasse chorando por algo bobo assim, afinal, ele e Chanyeol eram apenas bons amigos, será que o vento frio do inverno iria congelar as lágrimas? Logo depois riu para si mesmo, era o rei do drama, sempre conseguia deixar as situações mais absurdas como aquela se tornarem profundas. Se Chanyeol soubesse o quão inventivo era, com certeza não teria o deixado esperando.

Só queria que ele desse o sinal logo.

De canto de olho viu uma luz, a cabeça virando rápido. Contou um, dois, e então uma luz longa, três. Ainda que soubessem que dificilmente alguém usaria aquela tática, mantinham seu código, que mudava regularmente, e Minseok fez questão de ensinar o código morse para Chanyeol. Apesar de sentir algo estranho na barriga em saber que ele e Chanyeol tinham uma linguagem deles, códigos e segredos, queria que fossem apenas pelo bel prazer de tê-los e não pela necessidade.

Quando as luzes se encerraram, depois de pontos e traços, abriu um sorriso e se apressou a pegar seu próprio espelho da mesa de cabeceira, a lanterna do fundo da gaveta e se posicionou para responder o chamado. Apenas um ponto e então um traço. Chanyeol agora sabia que estava acordado e pronto para se encontrarem.

Já na janela, colocou a mochila nas costas e pendurou um pé para fora, olhando para a neve macia lá embaixo. Estava no segundo andar, mas tinha a sorte de um pequeno telhado cobrir a janela logo abaixo da sua. Apoiou seu pé no concreto escorregadio e então com certa experiência, porém ainda com dificuldade, se impulsionou até que sentasse, se sentindo meio humilhado por molhar a bunda. Conseguia ver a sombra de Chanyeol apoiado em uma árvore não muito distante, e com as pernas balançando esperou alguns segundos até que ele entendesse que dessa vez iria precisar de ajuda.

Quando Chanyeol se aproximou e tomou forma, Minseok sentiu como se estivesse fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez. Era sempre como a primeira vez. Seu corpo alto conseguia cobrir boa parte da distância entre Minseok e o chão, Chanyeol abriu os braços sem dizer nada, Minseok respirou fundo e com a voz sussurrada falou:

— Lá vai… — Balançou o corpo e se jogou, de olhos fechados, esperando que o peso e a velocidade fizessem os dois caírem na neve. O vento frio queimou as bochechas cheinhas enquanto se encolhia, sentindo os braços de Chanyeol o envolverem, esperou pelo molhado gelado na roupa.

— Ei, baixinho, pode soltar — a voz de Chanyeol soou perto de sua orelha, foi mais rápido do que a cabeça de Minseok havia projetado. Seus braços agarravam o tronco de Chanyeol, que estava com o peso do corpo muito bem equilibrado.

— Não me chama de baixinho. — Pulou do seu colo, se sentindo envergonhado, tinha certeza que Chanyeol sabia que o apelido na verdade era muito bem vindo.

— Tudo bem, pequeno. — E então abriu um sorriso enorme, estendendo a mão para que Minseok a pegasse e eles pudessem andar sem tanta dificuldade.

Chanyeol estava, assim como Minseok, muito bem agasalhado, o cabelo rebelde escondido em uma touca fofa e meio torta, que Minseok o viu tricotando nos últimos Sábados do Tricô. Assim como Minseok, as freiras também se afeiçoaram rapidamente pelo garoto alto e meio desengonçado que Chanyeol era, ainda mais com a resposta animada que ele dava toda vez que conseguia fazer algum ponto certo.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que Chanyeol visitou o Sábado, aquela vez que ele seguiu Minseok. Lembrou como ele havia dito que ali percebeu que Minseok era uma necessidade. Para Minseok, a história não é muito diferente, nesse mesmo sábado não conseguiu fazer suas meias, errando ponto atrás de ponto, distraído com o bico do garoto transferido, em como ele segurava as agulhas com muita concentração nas mãos enormes.

Minseok riu para si mesmo, pensando em como ele era comumente chamado de fofo, e que passou a ouvir a palavra com ainda mais frequência dos amigos de Chanyeol, mas para ele, dentre os dois, Chanyeol era o mais pequeno e aconchegante, aquele que causava vontade de colocar no bolso e levar por sí. Era como aquele ursinho da infância, que mantinha até hoje no fundo do armário.

— O que tem escondido nessa mochila? — Chanyeol estava com praticamente o corpo inteiro virado em sua direção.

— Você sabe o que tem. — Empurrou ele de leve com o ombro. — Anda direito!

— Não quero — e então abriu um sorriso travesso —, quero olhar pra você.

— Quer mesmo? — Minseok imitou o jeito de Chanyeol de caminhar, que em apenas alguns segundos corou com o olhar fixo nele e se endireitou.

— Só senti sua falta. — Puxou Minseok para perto, fazendo-o quase voar em sua direção. — E não vem com essa de “mas nos vimos hoje a tarde”, posso escolher não sentir saudades? Não posso…

— Não ia dizer isso. — Apoiou o rosto no braço de Chanyeol, escondendo levemente o sorriso. — Também senti saudades. Quase morri em antecipação!

Entraram em um bosque meio esquecido, que durante o outono ainda era completamente coberto de folhas, mas agora estava morto, os galhos pelados abrindo espaço para a luz da lua iluminar o caminho. Era seu caminho típico, mas os pequenos gelos brilhando deixavam uma sensação de que nunca haviam passado por ali.

— Não precisava, eu prometi que iríamos nos encontrar hoje.

— Mas você demorou — inflou as bochechas —, nunca sei o que esperar quando você demora.

Finalmente chegaram em frente a um prédio baixo, de telhado de concreto, o cantinho deles. O lugar era algum tipo de depósito, o que não importava muito, importava que era meio escondido, mas de fácil acesso e, melhor ainda, tinha uma escada rente a parede.

— Quis fazer uma surpresa, por isso demorei. — Tirou a mochila das costas de Minseok, esperando que ele começasse a subir.

— Achei que tinha esquecido…

— Como que iria me esquecer? — Manteve as mãos preparadas caso Minseok escorregasse, a escada não era das mais seguras, afinal.

— Você esquece muita coisa. — Assim que colocou os pés no concreto, estendeu a mão para pegar as mochilas.

— Mas não de você — sorriu travesso, subindo as escadas em poucos segundos. Negou a ajuda de Minseok e ao invés disso colocou seu rosto na altura do dele, os narizes a poucos centímetros um do outro. — E é Natal!

— Você espera que eu me sinta lisonjeado? — Deu as costas com um sorriso debochado, beirando o de divertimento. — Vem logo…

Parou no lugar antes de conseguir se afastar muito da beirada, Chanyeol se aproximou de suas costas e pode sentir a respiração quente dele no seu cabelo. Realmente, era uma surpresa e tanto. Chanyeol havia tirado um tempinho para colocar algumas luzes de natal, que Minseok nem queria pensar de onde ele tirou energia para ligar. Um pinheirinho pequeno e a toalha de sempre deles já estava estendida, com uma coberta vermelha atípica e o mais impressionante, biscoitos com leite morno.

— G-Gostou? — Minseok podia sentir que Chanyeol tinha os olhos fixos nele.

— Gostei... — Virou para dar um abraço no grandão, enfiando o rosto no peito quentinho. — Ficou lindo, achei que esse ano não teria Natal de verdade. Obrigado, mesmo.

— Como não pôde visitar sua família esse ano, e a Academia não é das mais decorativas, quis trazer um pouco de casa até nós. Você parecia gostar muito das luzes, quando me falou da sua família.

— Então vamos logo — riu, se afastando e puxando Chanyeol pela mão. — E esses biscoitos? 

Sentou logo se cobrindo com o cobertor, esperando que Chanyeol se aproximasse. Enrolaram-se juntos, se esquentando.

— Eu que fiz. — Inflou o peito, ainda que isso tivesse feito Minseok se sentir um pouco preocupado com sua segurança estomacal. — Toma o leite primeiro, trouxe eles quentes e já devem estar esfriando nesse tempo.

— Não sabia que você sabia mexer na cozinha. — Deu um gole generoso, sentindo não só o quente literal do leite, mas aquele que vinha pela lembrança da infância. Chanyeol esticou o braço para limpar o bigode que havia ficado no seu rosto.

— Eu não sei — abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso tímido —, incomodei a senhorinha da cozinha pra me ajudar, esses são os que ficaram comestíveis.

Minseok pegou um dos biscoitos no prato entre eles, ao menos a decoração estava fofa, ou melhor, esforçada. Imaginou a cena de Chanyeol tentando fazer os biscoitos ficarem perfeitos, em como ele sempre queria que tudo ficasse perfeito quando envolvia os dois. Sabia que o gosto estaria sendo influenciado pelo carinho que tinha por quem os fez.

— E aí? O que achou? — Os olhos de Chanyeol estavam arregalados em curiosidade. — Sra. Yoon me proibiu de dizer que ela me ajudou se você não aprovasse.

— Estão perfeitos, acho que você tem um talento.

— Minha mãe cairia dura se ouvisse isso.

— Sua mãe é muito exagerada — então riu para si mesmo —, lembra quando ela veio te buscar, no Dia de Ação de Graças?

— Você prometeu que iria esquecer isso…

— Foi bonitinho, quando vi ela pensei “ah, então é daí que vem” — segurou o sorriso, a boca cheia de biscoito.

— Vem o que? O drama? — Chanyeol fez um bico, definitivamente o drama.

— Não — se aproximou, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Chanyeol e falando baixinho, com um sorriso no rosto —, a beleza. Ela parecia ser alguém com magnetismo, exatamente como você.

— É, ela é bem popular — Minseok tinha certeza que o vermelho nas orelhas de Chanyeol não era apenas por causa do frio.

Minseok sempre sentia uma pequena satisfação pessoal em fazer Chanyeol se sentir tímido. Ele era alguém rodeado de pessoas que o admiravam e não economizavam nos elogios, ver ele encolhido e vermelho toda vez que soltava um, o mínimo que fosse, o deixava feliz. Chanyeol sempre agia como se seus elogios fossem os primeiros que ele ouvia na vida, Minseok queria poder dizer todas essas verdades que soavam especiais para Chanyeol. 

— Sorte a minha então, que puxei por ela. — Foi rápido em se recuperar, endireitando os ombros e cruzando os braços.

— Sorte a sua — e então foi sua vez de fazer biquinho —, e eu como fico?

Chanyeol gargalhou, aquela risada que sempre fazia qualquer cara fechada de Minseok se desfazer.

— Você é o único, Minseok. — Seu olhar pousou em Minseok, as pequenas luzes fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Minseok sentiu o coração acelerar e o ar gelado ficar denso, era possível que Chanyeol fosse o culpado da sua morte súbita.

Desviou o rosto, colocando mais uma bolacha na boca e se virando para encarar o céu. Era para isso que iam ali, afinal, Chanyeol queria lhe mostrar as estrelas. Começou depois de conversarem por semanas, Minseok já não imaginava mais como seriam os dias sem a presença de Chanyeol, acordava pensando se iriam ter alguma aula juntos, passava as manhãs pensando se conseguiria tempo de almoçar com ele, as tardes eram esperando que Chanyeol aparecesse para fazer uma visita em seus clubes e durante a noite sonhava, sempre sonhava.

No início não entendia bem o que aquilo significava, nunca havia tido um amigo como Chanyeol, fez questão de contar isso para ele mais de uma vez. E por mais que Minseok não fosse tão viajado, não fosse ligado em política, filosofia, psicologia ou qualquer coisa que estudasse o ser humano com pensamentos e emoções, ele sabia bem no fundo que não era normal sentir vontade de gritar toda vez que sua mão encaixava na de Chanyeol. Então Chanyeol insistiu que teria que lhe mostrar a constelação do dia do seu aniversário, foi naquele mesmo telhado, em uma noite quente e de céu límpido. Quando Chanyeol disse a palavra “amor” não foi difícil aceitá-la e tomar como sua.

— Está com aquela cara de novo. — Chanyeol agora também tinha o rosto virado para o céu. — No que está pensando?

— Em... —  _ você? nós?  _ — nada. Lembrei que você disse que hoje o céu estaria especial.

— Sim, ouvi na rádio que vai ter chuva de meteoros, que daria para ver. — Então ele mesmo pegou um dos biscoitos, fazendo uma careta de leve. — Tem mais nuvens do que eu esperava, acho que não vamos conseguir.

— Não fica chateado por isso, já me mostrou tanta coisa bonita e sei que vai me mostrar mais — mordeu o lábio inferior, com um pequeno sorriso, e esticou o corpo para pegar sua mochila. — Sei que a gente não conversou sobre isso, não combinou nada, mas eu queria…

— Um presente? — seu sorriso voltou, os olhos em expectativa. Minseok sabia que um presente iria fazer o humor de Chanyeol chegar às estrelas. — N-Não precisava, de verdade — com a voz pequena, completou: — você já é meu presente de Natal.

Minseok era muito fraco, sabia disso. Se derretia todo por qualquer declaraçãozinha de Chanyeol, desde as mais simples, aquelas que escorregavam sem pensar, as mais  _ calorosas _ .

Abriu sua mochila, enfiando a mão lá no fundo, antes pegando o cobertor extra que trouxe e esticando nas pernas deles. Tirou um pacote muito mal embrulhado, de uma cor morta e estampado com duendes, sentiu o peso na mão e de repente sentiu a vergonha na boca do estômago. Não deveria ter dito nada sobre o presente, deveria ter esquecido ele no fundo da mochila e o deixado ali, Chanyeol iria achar sem graça, com certeza. Ele era animado e gostava de rock, jeans e aquele estilo de roupa que deixava Minseok parecendo uma bola de pelos em comparação. Mas ao mesmo tempo, queria tanto dar aquilo para Chanyeol, queria que ele usasse e as pessoas olhassem e pensassem em Minseok, que fizessem a conexão.

— Não é muito, mas eu… — Se virou para sentar de frente para Chanyeol, as pernas cruzadas e a coberta ao redor deles quase fazendo uma cabana. Suspirou. — Só abre.

Chanyeol imitou o movimento de Minseok, o presente entre os dois, os joelhos se tocando e um lado do corpo quente enquanto o outro esfriava. Desembrulhou com cuidado, não entendendo muito qual a lógica do pacote, riu para si mesmo pensando em um Minseok se esforçando para deixar no mínimo apresentável. Seus dedos grandes tocaram no fofo do suéter, um sorriso escapando de imediato, olhou automaticamente para Minseok que o encarava com uma expressão suave.

— Você fez? — Minseok apenas assentiu, encolhendo os ombros.

— O que achou? — E então, Chanyeol levantou o suéter na frente do rosto, um suéter amarelo queimado, reparando em como Minseok havia tricotado pequenas estrelas na manga. 

Com toda sua bagagem visitando os Sábados do Tricô, Chanyeol sabia que fazer algo assim era demorado e  _ trabalhoso _ , a paciência para corrigir erros, para colocar cada ponto, os detalhes então, planejamento e esforço, e ainda a dor que ficava no pulso depois. Minseok não apenas acertou seu tamanho, mas parecia que iria ficar levemente maior, do jeito que ele gosta de usar. Todos os pensamentos aconteceram muito rápido, e então sentiu aquela sensação na garganta, a cosquinha no nariz, engoliu o choro, Minseok passou todo o tempo em que tricotava aquilo pensando nele.

— Eu amei — tentou controlar a voz embargada.

— Você está bem? — Minseok o conhecia bem demais. — Me deixa ver seu rosto.

Quando Minseok empurrou suas mãos para baixo, ele as colocou no rosto. Não que nunca tivesse chorado na frente dele, não que se incomodasse com isso, mas naquele momento, sentia que se começasse não iria conseguir parar. Sentiu o peso de Minseok em uma das suas pernas, a mão dele agarrando seu joelho. Estava com o rosto próximo, a respiração batendo nas costas da suas mãos, colocou a outra mão em cima da sua a puxando de leve para baixo.

— Quero ver seu rosto, Chan — falou em um sussurro que foi direto para a espinha de Chanyeol. 

— Não quero… — E seu eu manhoso estava de volta, Chanyeol se sentia meio envergonhado de agir assim perto de Minseok, mas também era a única pessoa que deixava ver esse seu lado. Os olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas outra vez.

— Você tá chorando? — Limpou uma lágrima com o dedão, acariciando a bochecha de Chanyeol. — Gostou tanto assim do presente?

Chanyeol só conseguiu assentir, e então Minseok abriu um sorriso, aquele sorriso em específico, o de verdade. Deixou um soluço escapar, suas mãos agarrando a barra do pijama de Minseok, que soltou um riso leve e o abraçou.

— Fico feliz, não que você esteja chorando, mas é um choro bom, não é?

Chanyeol segurou o corpo menor que o dele nos braços, apertou querendo descontar toda aquela confusão de emoções, molhava de leve a roupa de Minseok, que o segurou de volta até que ele se acalmasse. Amava Minseok, de verdade, muito. Queria ficar ali com ele para sempre.

— Min... — Afastou de leve o corpo do seu, Minseok sentou outra vez de pernas cruzadas, soltou um leve “hm”, suas mãos segurando as de Chanyeol. — Eu também tenho um presente. Dois, na verdade.

— Dois? Sou mesmo sortudo então — inclinou a cabeça, rindo da própria piadinha. 

Chanyeol fungou uma vez, secando as lágrimas que ainda rolavam e rindo, um pouco da situação e um pouco de embaraço, não era das pessoas mais bonitas quando chorava. Se esticou para alcançar a própria mochila, pensando em como ele mesmo não havia se preocupado em embalar bem o seu presente, em como queria ter dado primeiro, tinha planejado toda uma cena, passo a passo, havia praticado. Minseok era meio imprevisível, no entanto, e tinha essa capacidade de o surpreender. Tirou seu presente com cuidado, pensando em como o de Minseok era gordinho e fofo, e o dele fino e duro.

— O que é isso? — Minseok franziu as sobrancelhas, Chanyeol teve que conter o som que queria escapar, ele ficava lindo de uma maneira diferente assim, sério e curioso. 

— Abre… — Estava tão animado quanto estava em receber seu presente. Minseok rasgou o pacote sem muita cerimônia, seus olhos se arregalaram, passando de cima a baixo.

— De verdade? 

— Sim, achei que você iria gostar.

— É o seu… — Seus olhos pousando em uma assinatura bonita de Chanyeol na capa.

— É seu agora.

Minseok nunca foi de ouvir música atual, seus pais eram meio restritivos quanto a isso e tinha um vasto conhecimento de música clássica. Mas Chanyeol era das músicas atuais, ele tinha uma coleção de discos, muitos comprados no exterior, alguns até autografados. Minseok nunca pensou em ter um autógrafo de um músico favorito, a maioria dos seus estavam mortos há muito tempo. 

Por isso, aquele disco em específico era especial. Chanyeol se recusava a acreditar que Minseok não conhecia sua banda favorita, Queen, um grupo britânico de rock que conheceu quando viajou para a Europa. Foi a primeira vez que Minseok ouviu algo do tipo, ficaram por horas sendo embalados pelos sons tão diferentes do que era acostumado e que com certeza deixariam sua mãe vermelha.

A paixão de Chanyeol respingou em Minseok também, que sempre que se encontravam no dormitório pedia para escutar alguma coisa diferente. No entanto, tinha um carinho especial por aquele álbum “A Night At The Opera”, título que pronunciava com muito cuidado para não deixar em evidência sua falta de fluência na língua. Aquele álbum era o favorito de Chanyeol, de sua banda favorita, e ele estava dando para Minseok, como se não fosse um dos seus bens mais preciosos.

— Mas é seu favorito…

— Assim, você sempre vai lembrar de mim — estampou mais uma vez um sorriso tímido, fazendo aparecer sua covinha —, pode levar para sua casa nas férias, e ouvir por nós dois.

— Obrigado, Chan, eu amei, de verdade. — Olhou para o presente em suas mãos por alguns segundos, absorvendo. E então com muito cuidado guardou seu mais novo, e primeiro, disco, com medo que a umidade do ar de dezembro o estragasse.

Chanyeol, sem esperar que Minseok se recuperasse e dissesse alguma coisa, envolveu as mãos dele nas suas, o pegando meio desprevenido com a seriedade no seu rosto. Um pontinho branco caindo do céu e pousando na sua touca, anunciando a volta da neve, ao menos suas mãos estavam quentinhas uma na outra.

— Chega mais perto, acho melhor a gente não se estender muito hoje. — Minseok tentou os cobrir melhor com o cobertor.

— Tenho o seu segundo presente — Chanyeol limpou a garganta, e Minseok esperou.

— Não sei se mereço um segundo presente, mereço?

— Só fecha os olhos. — Chanyeol beliscou de leve seu pulso, Minseok obedecendo, achando divertida a surpresa.

— Não é uma brincadeira, é?

— Não, espera — e então riu, meio nervoso. Por alguns segundos só observou o rosto sereno de Minseok, os olhos pequenos fechados, as bochechas fofas. Seu corpo estava iluminado pelas luzes amarelas de Natal, os flocos de neve começando a cair em seu cabelo, cílios, bochechas. Não conseguiu respirar, muito consciente de quem era e de quem Minseok era, das mãos dele nas suas, dos joelhos que se tocavam, de que Minseok aceitava estar assim com ele, que até comeu seus biscoitos horríveis. Era  _ demais _ . Riu soprado, tomando coragem para começar: — Certo. Eu queria falar para você um pouco do que eu sinto. Sei que eu sempre falo e que você  _ sabe _ , mas é uma noite especial e eu quero que ela seja especial para você. Eu não sabia muito bem como, ou exatamente o que dizer.

“Não porque eu não tinha nada, mas porque eu tenho muito. Você é muito mais do que eu sequer ousei imaginar que fosse quando te vi pela primeira vez e muito mais do que eu achei que merecia. Então, enquanto pensava em você, em como eu queria te segurar perto de mim, bem como a gente está agora, nas coisas que me fazem querer te ver todas as noites e todos os dias. Em como os dias que eu não consigo te ver e eu só quero apagar, e as noites só quero que terminem rápido. É meio assustador pensar assim, eu sei, mas eu te amo, e isso também é. Eu quero que você me ame, e quero que todos saibam que nós nos amamos. Sempre que estamos aqui no telhado, eu quero  _ gritar _ , eu quero que eles saibam. Eu quero que cada um deles saiba, e eu arriscaria isso,  _ arriscaria tudo _ , por você.”

Se passaram um segundo, e então dez, e então um minuto. Minseok não abriu os olhos, Chanyeol conseguia sentir suas mãos tremerem levemente, ele abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu nada. Chanyeol pensou que talvez tenha falado demais. Queria soltar as mãos de Minseok e sair correndo.

— Você tem razão — Minseok riu de leve, levantando a cabeça e mostrando um rosto tão afetado pelo choro quanto o de Chanyeol estava mais cedo. — É mesmo assustador, nossa. Eu te amo, você sabe. Eu não falo tantas vezes quanto gostaria e quantas vezes eu acho que você merece ouvir, mas eu amo e você sabe. Isso é mesmo assustador. Até você chegar, eu nem sabia que era possível um garoto gostar de outro.

Chanyeol sorriu, a mente e o corpo leves.

— É um alívio, então — limpou um pouco da neve que havia acumulado nos cabelos de Minseok — que foi eu quem te fisgou primeiro.

— Como é bobo — fungou —, eu não sei como responder a altura. Não sou muito bom com palavras, você me conhece. Quem sabe posso retribuir de outra forma?

Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas, não achava que era necessário, ainda mais que Minseok tinha um brilho diferente no olhar e se encolhia como se estivesse com medo. Não queria pressionar Minseok a nada, assim como sempre cuidou para que tudo entre eles fosse devagar, no ritmo dele.

— Sua vez de fechar os olhos.

Ele obedeceu. Confiava em qualquer coisa que Minseok resolvesse fazer, fosse um soco, uma bolada de neve na cara ou o deixar plantado ali, eram todas respostas muito compreensíveis depois de ter arrancado seu coração do peito e jogado nas costas de Minseok. Chanyeol não esperava sentir os lábios de Minseok nos seus. Isso sim o pegou de surpresa.

Foi apenas um selinho. A boca de ambos estava gelada e a posição não era muito confortável. Mas foi o primeiro. A primeira vez que a boca de Minseok tocava a sua. Abriu os olhos em um susto, Minseok ainda com o rosto perto do seu, um sorriso tímido no rosto e as mãos apoiadas nas pernas de Chanyeol.

— Achou uma boa resposta? — Chanyeol queria dizer que sim, era a melhor resposta. E até se sentiu mal quando negou com a cabeça, vendo o rosto de Minseok murchar em insegurança.

— Acho que foi uma resposta muito curta, eu abri meu coração para você — Minseok, que já estava vermelho pelo frio, ficou mais vermelho ainda, e com muita cautela colou os lábios nos de Chanyeol outra vez.

Sem pensar muito, Chanyeol passou os braços pelo tronco de Minseok, o trazendo para perto, deixando que ele sentasse entre as suas pernas. Queria aquilo por tanto tempo, mas não queria que Minseok se sentisse pressionado ou assustado, a sensação era centenas, milhares, de vezes melhor do que esperava. Como Minseok era sempre uma caixinha de surpresas, pegou Chanyeol desprevenido quando resolveu tornar o selar um  _ beijo de verdade.  _

Não foi o melhor beijo em termos técnicos, para ambos. Mas ainda assim foi o primeiro beijo que causou aquela sensação na boca do estômago, que fez a mente nublar e o corpo agir por si só, Chanyeol com as mãos acariciando as costas de Minseok e recebendo as mãos calejadas de tricotar em meio ao seu cabelo, por baixo da touca. Um beijo lento, hiperconsciente de cada parte que tocava um no outro, de como deslizava e encaixava. Trocavam selares, pequenos risos nervosos e de felicidade genuína, diminuíam de intensidade e então aumentavam.

Minseok pensou em como provavelmente iria viciar em beijar Chanyeol, assim como já era viciado em tudo que o envolvia. Descobriu que gostava muito da sensação de ser abraçado assim, um abraço diferente, que todos os outros beijos dele pareciam errados porque provavelmente foram. Chanyeol era o certo em todos os aspectos.

— Isso significa que eu posso te chamar de namorado de modo explícito agora? — Chanyeol falou com os lábios avermelhados, as mãos apoiadas na base da coluna de Minseok, os olhos viajando pelo seu rosto.

— Namorado? — escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Chanyeol, rindo. — Não soa ruim.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Mais do que deveriam e mais do que havia sido planejado, até que Minseok espirrou e eles foram obrigados a se separarem e voltarem para os dormitórios, prolongaram os segundos o máximo que podiam. Minseok virou uma bolinha na cama, o coração acelerado e tudo sobre a noite passando na mente como um filme, uma vez e então diversas. Chanyeol não sabia dizer se pregou os olhos, sonhava acordado e sentia o corpo todo quente em lembrar de como  _ Minseok  _ o beijou, e não o contrário.

No dia seguinte, se encontraram no almoço de Natal da Academia, ambos de nariz vermelho e gargantas doídas, apesar disso estavam com os sorrisos mais brilhantes sentados lado a lado, de mãos dadas por baixo da mesa. Chanyeol usava o presente que ganhou e reparou em como Minseok usava um semelhante, queria apertá-lo e girá-lo no ar, queria beijar ele na frente de todos. Compartilharam muitos risos secretos e, tendo as freiras como companhia, tiveram um Natal melhor do que imaginaram ao pensar que teriam que passar longe da família.

Namorados. Mais um segredo entre os dois, que guardavam a sete chaves, que os tornava um do outro. Apesar de ainda ser segredo, agora Minseok não precisava fingir para si mesmo que Chanyeol era só um bom amigo e podia pensar com muito bom gosto que ficava nervoso para encontrar o  _ seu  _ Chanyeol, e Chanyeol poderia usar seu suéter, que usou muito, até abrir buracos, e pensar que era uma roupa de  _ casal _ , que ele e Minseok eram um do outro, por quanto tempo ele permitisse que fossem.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada ao CDF pelo plot, espero que não se importem que dei uma leve modificada! Quero agradecer a @squirrelssi por tirar um tempo para betar, a Íris e a Giordana por me ajudarem no meu desespero de não saber escrever romance.


End file.
